This invention relates to tents, and, more particularly, to a tent which is easy to erect and which is stable without being attached to the ground.
Tent design is subject to a number of competing considerations. For example, it is usually desirable that a tent be easy to erect, roomy, and stable. Tents which are intended for use by backpackers should also be lightweight. However, the tents which are the easiest to erect are often relatively small. Tents which are relatively roomy are more difficult to erect and may be relatively heavy.
The invention provides a tent which is easy to erect, roomy, and lightweight. The tent can be erected without being attached to the ground so that the tent can be pitched on rocky ground or other hard surfaces and can be moved to a new location without disassembly. A pair of unique brackets interconnect a ridge pole, a pair of spreader rods, and two pairs of upright poles. The upright poles are pivotally connected to the bracket, and when the tent is erected and the upright poles are connected to the tent fabric, the upright poles are restrained from pivoting in either direction so that the tent is maintained in a stable condition. A fly can be used to cover the tent without attaching the fly to the ground. A fly support rod is connected to each of the brackets, and the fly is supported by the ridge pole, the spreader rods, and the fly support rods. Elastic straps are used to connect the corners of the fly to the lower ends of the upright poles.